Tik Tok
TiK ToK is a song that is originally by Ke$ha from her debut album Animal. It was sung by Brittany with Artie, Mercedes and New Directions singing backup vocals in the season two episode Blame It On The Alcohol. New Directions were asked by Principal Figgins to perform a song at the assembly for Alcohol-awareness-week. The New Directions performed this song while being hungover after a party the previous Saturday night, and after drinking Rachel's "mixed drink." Before the performance each one of the members drinks some of the Mixed Drink. During the song, Brittany tells Rachel that she is feeling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it." Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel at the end of the song while on stage, which is followed by Santana who throws up right after. Principal Figgins later credits the "special effects" during this performance for the fact that no McKinley students showed up to school intoxicated the day following the assembly. LyricsEdit Brittany: Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Brittany: I'm talking pedicure on our (With ND: toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (With ND: clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (With ND: phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (' With ND:'CDs) Pulling up to the (With ND: '''parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy '''Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting (With ND: crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (With ND: junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (With ND: drunk, drunk) (With ND: Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (With ND: out, out) Or the police shut us (With ND: down, down) Police shut us (With ND: down, down) (With ND: Po-po shut us down...) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany with New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany with New Directions: You build me up Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: You break me down Brittany with New Directions: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany with New Directions: With my hands up Put your hands up (with Mercedes: Put your hands up) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Hah...haha... TriviaEdit *In order to perform the vomiting effects, the actors wore plastic tubes which were connected to a liquid dispensing container. One was taped to the side of Heather Morris' cheek and another one on Naya Rivera's hand. *This is the first of two songs by Ke$ha featured on the show, both performed by Brittany. The second is Dinosaur ReceptionEdit Morris as Brittany was lauded for her performance in "Tik Tok", which Bulter called the "performance of the night" and praised her "mad dance skills and awesome vocals". Reiter wrote that Brittany "owned that rendition", and CNN's Lisa Respers France gave "kudos to Brittany for her awesome performance". Benigno gave the song an "A−", noted that Morris has a better voice than the original artist, Kesha, and the rendition was a case of "a bunch of really talented kids making a simple song better". Futterman praised the "dance-centered performance", but said she wished Rachel or Mercedes had sung lead. VanDerWerff "really liked" Morris on the number, but said he "didn't buy" that it was the song selected for the assembly Source Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce